The Animatronic Jinchurikii!
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: What if naruto got stabbed by purple guy causing every animatronic to get sealed in? NarutoXyandere!fem!madara
1. Chapter 1

**Holy Fuck! I have not slept at all dammit man *chuckles insanely* and I have been on a FNAF hype for some weird ass reason and I have to say my fav's are Nightmare , Golden Freddy , Fnaf 4 Foxy , Toy Chica(cause she's hot as fuck for some reason), Purple Guy , Shadow bonnie , And The Fuckin' Puppet! Cuz'they whoop ass so my question is ARE YOU REEEEEAAAADDDYYYY BITCHES! LET'S GO!**

 **ROCKET, DRILL , RADAR, LAUNCHER! HENSHIN! 1 2 3 BLAST OFF!**

 **DISC: I OWN JACK SHIT**

The Animatronic Jinchurikii!

Chp.1 New friends.

Naruto was running from a mob...again you see it's his b-day and You know what if you want to read his origins read it somewhere else.

But as he was running the mob tricked him into going into an old run down pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria!

And once they tricked him into going in there every animatronic well there ghosts appeared above them and watched wondering what was happening when they spotted the mob brandish several weapons and start running towards there victim which happened to be Naruto and right before the Animatronics's eyes he got stabbed , burned and pretty much anything you can think of before they all felt an inhuman amount of killing intent coming from and Marion who came down with the other bots and started walking to the mob menacingly and Golden Freddy said "You done fucked up." Before he launched himself at the mob with all the others.

Few minutes of bloodshed they circle around Naruto to help him when a purple figure blurred and stabbed his stomach making the seal glow red and seal all animatronics and obliterate the purple figure. And for Naruto to promptly pass the fuck out.

(World falls away-Seether)

When he woke up he saw that Marion and Mangle had wrapped themselves around The kyubbi and balloon boy expanded himself and plopped down on it's head while Foxy stabbed his hook into it's side and ran cutting through it.

And all the other ones attacked it and after a particularly strong combined attack from Nightmare , , And Shadow Bonnie the Kyubbi exploded and it's power split and entered the animatronics changing there body's.

(They look like megaman x characters)

(Song ends)

They helped him up and explained who they are and that they were animatronics but now were just robotic android's and that he can use all of their powers and items.

The Puppet said to Naruto "Since you have our powers and items we are going to train you for five months to master half of our powers and items then after you graduate we will teach you about 3/4ths of them and we'll wait for you to mature to teach the harder ones ok?"

Naruto nodded and yelled "YES I HAVE FRIENDS NOW!" making them worried and check his memory's and what they saw made them furious especially the original five and Puppet who declared "We are not your friends but your family now after we have seen how your real family abandoned you for supposedly being a demon that we just destroyed so now we are the only tenants you have actually hold on a second you have a particular bloodline from your father called 'Gene manipulation' were you can change your DNA to anything you want it to be so waku up and tell the hokage what you know ok?*naruto nods*"

He fades away and wakes up smiling at the hokage and said "Jiji I have a solution to me being a orphan and get back at my former family."

Sarutobi asked "what my boy?"

Naruto said "All I have to do is change my DNA to yours oh and I don't have the Kyubbi anymore but instead other beings." Sarutobi was shocked , happy, and curious and asked " what are they?" And Naruto explained who they are.

XxFIVE MONTHS LATERxX

Naruto was training while his new family watched and secretly his bio one too when he had an idea and said " I haven't shown my true form have I?" Sarutobi shook his head no and his bio family thought 'finally we get to see it's true form.' But they were not expecting what they saw. Naruto snapped his fingers and closed his eyes as he shimmered and he changed first his jacket turned black with white stripes on the sleeves and three white buttons on one side of chest, he wore a bib that said "let's eat and party!"and a brown shirt,while wore a pair of dark blue pants , tan steel toe boots, he has ear peirceing's that were black dot's on his ear lobe, he had a pair of purplish blue fingerless gloves,and a bright yellow top hat.

Everyone was stunned and when he opened his eyes they were pitch black with a single white dot and his whisker marks disappeared and his face turned pasty white with purple lines coming from his eyes.

He smirked and asked "what? Surprised?"

Meanwhile his bio family were in shock.

Naruto thought of something and performed the summoning jutsu and in a big puff of smoke all the Fnaf bots were there and they all smiled ,waved , and bowed.

Sarutobi said "so these are the ones who destroyed kyubbi and took its place."

Naruto's bio family were in even more shock that the supposedly demon was in fact not one and it made them feel extremely guilty.

Anway naruto said "yeah and since it's been five months and a year let's show what I learned!" He and Bonnie blurred out of vision and shockwaves started appearing everywhere then they blurred into veiw with bon bon panting and Naruto barley breaking a sweat then he squared off against everyone making them all amazed and Kushina and Minato to be ashamed.

Meanwhile zetsu was running away to get to his leader but was caught by Puppet and Golden Freddy who preceded to destroy him.

They returned to see Naruto beat mangle and he turned and asked toy Chica and "So did I make you proud mom and dad?" They nodded and hugged him.

While his new and bio family were in shock.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disc:I own Nothing!

Naruto was running from a weird woman in his dream she was tall,Had red samurai armor, long spiky black hair, And two red eyes with three comma's in them.

But anyways he was running from her be-"You're almost Mine! Naruto once I have you I will take you're love my dear! You will be MINE!" That woke him up enough that Golden Freddy came in and asked "What's wrong son?" He shivered lightly and said "I was running from a woman who was tall had red samurai armor , black hair and red eyes with three comma's in them and she said "You're Mine!" Dad what should I do?" He sighed and said "Son I would let her have you I mean not a lot of women are that unique." Naruto nodded and slowly went back to sleep while Golden Freddy walked back to the living room and explained everything that happened and made TChica really worried but he washed those away with a kiss.

The next day

Naruto was in the preliminaries fighting Kiba when he pulled a guitar from somewhere a started playing causing a sonic sound wave attack hurting both kiba and akamaru's ear's and making them pass out.


End file.
